


Time Flies

by Leelee45



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 16:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5170451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leelee45/pseuds/Leelee45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darren and Chris have been married for almost a year .There have been ups and downs but mostly ups ... Darren decides to surprise Chris for their anniversary.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Darren and Chris had spent most of the last year getting accustomed to married life . They still spent periods of time apart because of work commitments and they each had their places on the east and west coasts . Their separate places had become their shared places .Chris had moved stuff into the New York apartment and Darten had done the same in LA.  
This one morning , Darren was in New York for meetings on a new project and Chris was to be joining him later that day . It was a cold early  
February morning , 3 days before their 1 st anniversary and 2 before his own birthday. He was thinking more about the former than the latter .  
Darren picked up up his phone and texted Chris .

From Darren to My Husband : 

Hey you , good morning . Are you at the airport yet ? 

From Chris to my husband :  
On my way , need anything before I leave ? 

From Darren to my husband :  
Just you love ...just you ..Miss you :-(  
From Chris to my husband :  
You have me and you will have me in a few hours .. ;-)  
From Darren to my Husband: can't wait !! See you soon :-) 

Darren got busy putting the finishing touches on his anniversary surprise for Chris . He was nervous about pulling it off but knew Chris would love it .  
He decided that he would whisk Chris away for a  
weekend in Northern New York . It would be some much needed alone time . He also had a gift planned for Chris that he needed to go and pick up before Chris ' flight got in .  
"I'd better get going .. No time to waste ..." He thought to himself . "So much to do , so little time .." 

Darren gathered what he needed and left his apartment to get his "to do" list done before Chris got in . He hoped that everything would go like he planned . He did have something important he wanted to talk about with Chris this weekend . He hoped they would be on the same page ..  
Chris meanwhile was gathering his supplies for New York .. He had a birthday and an anniversary present for Darren . He too had something he wanted to talk about with Darren . It was something he was sure they both wanted ..question was ..was it the right time ? 

A couple of hours later , Darren arrived at the airport . He and Chris had decided that even thought they were married , and being seen together was not the issue that it used to be ,they didn't want to draw unneeded attention to themselves , so Darren would wait in the car at a pre designated spot.  
Darren saw Chris approach the car and got out to help him with his bags . He noticed a rather large box .. "Hey you ! " He said as he kissed Chris . "What's in the box ?"  
" Hey yourself , you'll see ! Let's get outta here before we get caught " Chris said  
"Your wish is my command love " Darren said holding the door to the car open for Chris and settling in to the drivers seat himself .  
Darren had rented the car for their weekend away .  
"Where did you get the car ?" Chris asked  
"Rented it , we needed it to get where we are going for the weekend ." Darren said  
"What , we aren't going to the apartment ? " Chris asked  
"Nope , it's our first anniversary so I am kidnapping you for the next 4 1/2 days . I have left strict and I mean STRICT instructions not to be disturbed , unless someone is on their deathbed " Darren said taking Chris' hand and linking their fingers together.  
"That strict huh , where exactly are we going? " Chris said  
"You'll see love !" Darren said 

The two cotinued their trip for the next couple of hours , catching up on their time apart . Darren talking about his new project and how the meeting went and Chris psyched to know how his new book that was about to be released would be received by the fans.  
It had begun snowing as the two approached their destination . The sun had begun to set and with the fresh snow , it made for a beautiful sight as the two exited the car .  
"Surprise !" Darren said " Remind you of something ?" He asked hoping that Chris would remember the island get away before their wedding . While this wasn't in the middle of the ocean , the cottage had a lot of similarities with the one from a year ago.  
"Yes , the island !" Chris said  
"I know it's not in the middle of the ocean , I saw it and it reminded me of that place .You like ? "Darren asked  
"I love and I love you !" Chris said pulling Darren in for a kiss .  
"Come on, let's get our stuff and get inside !" Darren said  
The two spent the next little while unpacking their bags, gifts for each other and some food that Darren had brought . He had arranged for things to be left in the cottage but also wanted a few special treats that he'd picked up before Chris .  
After settling in , the decided to build a fire in the fireplace . Chris was impressed with how easily Darren handled it all, not having had much need to sit infront of fireplaces in LA.  
"You're pretty good at that there husband ." Chris said  
"Thanks , I've had a bit of practice . Michigancould get cold in the winter ." He winked  
"I'm starving !" Chris said  
"Well , we have two options ...we can eat the meal I had prepared for tonight ..we just have to heat it up ...oooorrrr we can start with "dessert " " Darrensaid with a grin  
"Much as love the idea of starting with dessert , I think heating up the meal would be better . Wouldn't want it to spoil " Chris said  
"Okaaayyy " Darren said disappointed.  
"Hey come on , it will make dessert that much better ." Said Chris as he tugged Darren up and they went into the kitchen. Chris set about preparing the table and Darren warmed up the meal .  
Darren served Chris .  
"Wait , is this what I think it is ? " Chris asked  
"It is , fettuccine Alfredo and Caesar salad " Darren said Darren as he sat down .  
"Mmm smells great " Chris said  
"They assured me it would be great warmed up , let's hope so . Dig in Christopher." Darren said  
"Wait shouldn't we toast first ?" he asked  
"Oh that's right ." Darren said picking up his glass . "To my husband , happy almost first anniversary."  
Chris smiled . " Happy almost anniversary love "  
The two spent the next little while chatting , eating and laughing .  
"Well , that was amazing! What's for dessert ? " Chris asked  
"Well, think back to our first night together ....remember ? " Darren asked  
"Hmmm ... Strawberries ! ? Wait, how did you manage that at this time of the year ? " Chris asked.  
"Secret .i called in a few favours " Darren said  
"Let's cleanup and we can take dessert over to the fireplace ." Darren grinned  
A short time later , they had cleaned up and were sitting in front of the fireplace with their plate of strawberries and some chocolate and whipped cream for dipping .  
Darren grabbed a strawberry and dipped in chocolate and fed it to Chris , liking his fingers and leaning in for a kiss .  
"Mmmm my turn ." Chris said as he returned the favour this time with whipped cream on the strawberry and a little extra for smearing on Darren's nose and chin. Chris proceeded to lick up the excess .  
" Oh so it's gonna be like that is it ?! " Darren Said with a smirk "Two can play at that game !" He dipped his fingers in whipped cream and smeared it on Chris' lips , nose and chin . He proceeded to lick if off and began kissing Chris passionately.  
He looked at Chris teasingly , he raised his arms and Darren pulled off his sweater . Chris returned the favour by undoing the buttons on Darren's shirt and pulling it off of him . He pulled him closer to him and began kissing his jawline and neck . Darren 's breath shuddered .  
"You ok ?" Chris asked  
"Yeah , just got a chill . Let's move closer to the fireplace " Darren said taking Chris''hand and moving to the floor .They set up some pillows and a blanket .  
"I've missed you so much Christopher, make love to me !" Darren said pulling Chris in .  
"Your wish is my command love , I've missed you too . Let me show you how much ." Chris lay Darren down and began kissing him, slowly undoing Darren's belt .  
The two spent the night in each other's arms ..first in front of the fire and then moving to the bedroom . The next morning , Chris was the first to wake . He reached over to his phone and looked at the time . "Still early " he thought . "Damn you are beautiful in the early morning sunlight " he said to himself .He reached around and held Darren closer . He loved him so much and enjoyed every moment they were together .  
"I can't believe you managed to forget about your birthday gift " he thought to himself as he looked over at the box .  
"Christopher .." Darren said as he began to wake  
"Right here with you love . Morning gorgeous " Chris said  
"Morning yourself " Darren said kissing Chris chest .  
" How did you sleep ? " Chris asked  
"Great , always sleep better when you are with me."  
He said hugging him close  
"Me too , I could stay here all day ." Chris said  
"But we have to eat . How about we do that and then we can always come back ? " Darren said  
"Works for me .." Chris said  
The two got up and went to the kitchen .  
"My famous blueberry pancakes , work for you ? "  
Darren asked  
"Yum ,sounds great !" Chris said  
A little while later Darren asked " So when are you going to tell me what's in the box ?" Darren asked  
"It's your birthday present ..tomorrow is your birthday . You'll have to wait ...no peeking !" Chris said  
"You are no fun Christopher ..! You didn't have to get me a present though silly .. I just need you !" Darren said  
"Trust me , it will be worth the wait !" Chris said  
"Ooohhhh now I am curious , you know I am going to get it out of you sooner or later " Darren  
"Nope, my lips are sealed ! It is from your parents and Chuck too ..so you will have to wait until your actual birthday . " Chris said teasing  
"Which is anytime after midnight tonight .. Are you serious ,you guys all got me a gift ? " Darren asked , excited .  
"Honestly Dare you can me such a kid sometimes . You are adorable . We all love you and yes we decided the gift would come from all of us ."  
"Now I am really curious !!" Darren said  
"Well guess I have to keep you busy then , take your mind off it ..any suggestions ?" Chris asked  
"You know I am always in the mood for THAT ..but how about a walk in the fresh snow ? " Darren asked  
"Sounds good " Chris said , realizing how creative he would have to be to keep Darren busy for the day .


	2. Fun in the snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darren and Chris ..finally find their way outside to play in the snow

After breakfast and return to bed for a little "love", Darren finally managed to get Chris outside to explore the area and for a little fun in the snow. Darren loves the snow, Chris not as much .  
"Come on Christopher, let's go and enjoy the snow . I think there might be enough snow for a snowman, let's have some fun . "Darren said as he dragged Chris out the front door of the cottage .  
"Alright , you win . Although I'd much rather stay in and 'play' inside " Chris said with a wink  
"Don't worry , we will continue our indoor games later ,I promise " Darren said  
"Holding you to that ! " Chris said  
Once outside , Chris had to admit that the area was beautiful, especially with the fresh snow .  
Darren was already busy working on the first part of the snowman .  
He was humming "Do you wanna build a snowman " as he worked .  
Chris smiled , his husband was and always would be a kid at heart , one of the things he loved about him the most . It was also one of the the qualities that would make him a great father . He had really watched Darren during their time with Chuck and his daughter Rosie and Erin's kids and he loved how much fun Darren had with them and how much love he had with them. He smiled .  
"Penny for your thoughts there Christopher.." Darren said  
"Just thinking " Chris answered  
Darren approached Chris " about what ?" He asked  
"How much of a kid you are at heart and how amazing you are with Rosie and Erin's kids . How amazing a Dad you would be " Chris said  
"You think so ? " Darren asked , glad Chris had brought the subject up .  
"I do " Chris smiled  
"Funny you should mention that , I have been thinking about that too recently . I am totally ready to talk about starting a family with you , what do you think ? " Darren asked hopefully  
"Funny , I've been thinking about that too . We've talked about it in the past and I know we both want it . Is now the right time ? Our careers keep Is so busy " Chris said  
Darren took Chris hand " I know , but I think that if we wait for the 'right' time , it will never happen . Remember what Erin said " Darren said  
"I know , if we wait , it may never happen . We have to decide what we want and go for it , just like the wedding ." Chris said  
"So are you saying you are ready ? " Darren asked  
"As long as it's with you , I'm ready for anything "  
Chris said  
"Yes!" Darren said "I was hoping you would say that!" He pulled Chris in for a passionate kiss .  
"Come one , help me with this snowman and then we can go back in and have some hot chocolate and 'warm up' " Darren grinned "and discuss all of our options "  
"Deal !" Chris said  
The two went about finishing the snowman and having some fun in the snow , enjoying their time together .

A little while later , the boys found their way inside and decided they needed to warm up . Darren went and lit a fire in the fireplace and Chris prepares the hot chocolate .  
He joined Darren on the couch in front of the fireplace , handing him his cup of hot chocolate .  
He sat down and cuddled against Darren, welcomed his embrace .  
"So , are we really ready to talk about this ? "  
Chris asked  
"I am , if you are ." Darren said taking Chris free hand in his and tangling their fingers together .  
"We ' ve wanted this pretty much from day one right ? Just a matter of waiting for the right time ." Darren said  
"Yes, you're right . But if we wait for the time to be 'right' who knows when it will be ? I think we should look into it and then make the necessary plans as we go ." Chris said  
"Well, ok then . I wanted to talk to you about this but I wasn't sure we would be on the same page . It's nice to know that we are . " Darren said  
"I know right , guess we are more in sync than we thought " Chris said  
Darren grinned . " Ok so do we want to look into adoption or surrogacy? I'm fine with either ." Darren said  
"When I picture us in the future in my mind I see a little girl with your beautiful eyes looking back at me " Chris said kissing Darren  
"Funny , I see a little boy with your beautiful blue eyes and your smarts " Darren said  
"Surrogacy it is then ." Chris said  
"Question is who , when , where ?" Darren asked  
"So much to think about . Do we go with someone we know or do we hire someone ? " Chris asked  
"Financially we could do either , I was thinking of someone..let me know what you think ?" Darren said  
"Okaayyy ...who ? " Chris asked  
"Faith ?" Darren said  
"Hmmm that way the child could be related to both of us .. Could work , do you think she would say yes ? " Chris asked  
"I don't know , we'd have to ask " Darren said  
"We should discuss other options in case she says no and I think we should get in touch with a lawyer . "  
Chris said  
"Good idea ! I'll get some paper and we can make a list ." Darren said 

They spent the next several hours discussing their options and make a couple of different plans , all dependant on what Faith would say . They were surprised at how quickly they agreed on which way they wanted to go and everything they would need to become parents , hopefully by their second anniversary.


	3. They say it's your birthday !!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris tries to get Darren up on his birthday ..Darren is having none of it ....   
> Until Chris reminds him there is a certain birthday present waiting for him ..

It was the morning of Darren's birthday .Chris woke up first . Darren was still sound asleep . Chris sled out of bed and went to the kitchen to make breakfast . He decides on eggs , bacon and orange juice with a side of strawberries .  
Chris planned on serving Darren in bed . Darren had a way of messing up those plans when they were at home , Chris was pleased that he managed to get everything ready without Darren waking up .   
He put everything on a tray and returned to the room .   
He smiled as he watched Darren sleep . How he loved his husband .  
He walked in and placed the tray on a table and sat on the bed .   
He leaned in and kissed Darren "They say it's your birthday! " he sang , borrowing from the McCartney song ...no response ,... He kissed him again , singing "Happy Birthday to you !" a little louder this time . Darren pretended not to react by was secretly enjoying the attention.. "Baabbbee! Wake up !" Chris nudged him   
"I don't wanna , having way to good a dream " Darren said   
"Ha , you are awake ! Fine if that's the way you wanna be , I am taking the breakfast I made back into the kitchen and your birthday presents will stay wrapped ... Have fun explaining that to your parents and Chuck !" Chris huffed   
Darren laughed . "Ok I'm up , I'm up ! " he said rubbing his eyes .  
"Happy Birthday Babe " Chris said as he went I for a kiss   
"Thanks , breakfast smells amazing . Love the breakfast in bed " Darren said   
Chris reached for the tray and handed it to Darren . He then climbed into bed beside him .  
"You mentioned presents..? " Darren said with a grin   
"I swear you such a kid sometimes , eat first , presents later "Chris said   
" Please ! " Darren said putting on the puppy dog face   
"Nope not even the 'face' will work ..eat ! " Chris said 

They enjoyed their breakfast and Chris managed to distract Darren from his presents a little while longer with some 'kissin and cuddlin' under the duvet .

A couple of hours later ,Darren couldn't stand it anymore .   
"Can I pleeeaaasssee have my presents now ? "  
He pleaded   
"Ugh , alrightttt " Chris acquiesced  
He handed three presents to Darren .   
"3 ? " Darren was curious   
"You know about the big one . The medium one is from Cooper and Brian and the small one is from me " Chris said   
"Cool , any order ? " Darten asked   
"However you like " Chris said   
"Since I should probably text my parents and Chuck ,let's start with the big one ." Darren said as he began tearing at the paper . He was stunned to see a new guitar case with a brand new electric guitar in it .   
"Holy shit ! You guys didn't need to do this . I love it though ! Thanks babe ! " Darren said excitedly   
"Can't wait to play it "   
Chris smiled , "I 'm glad you like it . Your parents and Chuck will be too . When I told them it was the one you'd been eyeing for awhile , they decided to pitch in and get it for you "   
"It great , I'm gonna call them when I've unwrapped the other gifts . " Darren said   
Darren opened the gift from Brian and Cooper and laughed at the slippers and pj 's .  
"The slippers are from Cooper cause he felt bad about shredding your other ones and Brian said the pj's cause they are like his favorite ones of yours " Chris said   
Darren smiled as he thought about the times he cuddled with Brian and Coop , he loved their four legged kids .  
Chris then handed him his present , "Last one ,"   
"Hmm you didn't have to get me anything silly , but I'm glad you did though " Darren said   
Chris laughed " open it you dork ! "  
Darren opened it . It was an ID braclet .   
"It read Darren Colfer " on the outside   
On the underside it read " Mine always . Happy Birthday Chris "   
"I love it ! Help me put it on "Darren said holding out his arm .  
Chris obliged and help Darren put the bracelet on .  
"Glad you like it , I wasn't sure " Chris said   
"What do you mean ? Why wouldn't I ? " Darren asked   
"I don't know , I just wasn't sure "Chris said   
" I promise you , I love it Christopher ! Come here " he said pulling Chris in for a kiss   
"Much as I'd love to continue that thought , you should call your parents and Chuck and I promise we will continue later !" Chris said with a wink

Darren picked up his cell and called Chuck . He also got the chance to speak to Rosie who was quite happy to sing her own version of Happy Birthday to her Uncle D . Darren loved it and told her he couldn't wait to see her and sing with her in person   
The next call was to his parents . He thanked them for the guitar and he and Chris decided they would be the first to know about them wanting to start  
a family . His parents were totally on board with the boys and looked forward to hearing how they would proceed .   
The boys hung up with their families , Chris'parenta and Hannah had called shortly after Darren hung up with his family . They too were on board with the plans the boys had .  
"Well " said Darren " Seeing as how our families are on board with our plans , and it's my birthday , let's celebrate with some champagne "   
"I think it's a little early in the day for that , but I wouldn't say no that , say during dinner ." Chris said   
"Ok deal , how about a movie in front of the fire and then we can have some lunch " Darren said   
"Sounds like a plan , meet me on the sofa " Chris said .  
The boys spent the rest of the day cuddling on the couch , watching movies , eating and enjoying each other's company and planning for their future .


	4. Happy Anniversary Baby !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Chris and Darren's first anniversary ...

It was finally here , it was Chris and Darren's first anniversary. They had spent the last few days together and had managed to plan surprises for the other .. 

Darren was the first one up that morning and he awoke in Chris' arms , his favourite way to start the day . After opening his eyes , he lay there in his husbands arms , head on his chest , just listening to him breathe . It was so quiet and peaceful . He looked up at Chris "so beautiful " he thought to himself.  
He decided to get up and put his plan into motion . He would put together Chris' favourite breakfast , complete with mimosas ( champagne and orange juice ) . He then got Chris'gift from its hiding place and placed it at his place at the table .  
He then went to the bedroom and saw that Chris was still sleeping .  
He walked over to the bed and lay down beside him , " Happy Anniversary Christopher! Rise and shine "  
No reaction ..  
"Ok so we're gonna play that game ..you know what that means " he said as he began to tickle Chris  
Chris began giggling , he grabbed a pillow and hit Darren with it . A pillow fight ensued .  
"Ok , I give up " Darren said ..not really giving up but wanting to eat . "Breakfast is ready and it will be cold , get up Colfer ! "  
"Ok , I'm up . What's for breakfast ? Smells amazing " Chris said walking out to the kitchen  
"See if you can figure it out ... "Darren said  
Chris took in the smells .  
"Hmmm waffles, bacon ? " Chris offered  
"Yep , complete with fruit to start and Mimosas ..told you I'd figure out a way to work in the champagne again " Darren said  
"Sounds delicious " Chris said taking Daren's hand as they walked to the table .  
"Sit love, I'll get the food ready " Darren said  
Chris did as instructed . As he sat down , he noticed a gift on the table .  
"What's this ?" Chris asked  
"Your anniversary present silly " Darren said  
"You didn't have to get me something and do all of this this weekend " Chris said. "You spoil me "  
He smiled  
"That was the plan , and with the possibility that this next time next year we could be dads ..who knows how many more changes we will get to run away like this " Darren said  
"You have a point , I love this whole weekend , but I have a present for you too ..hold on " Chris said as he got up and went in to where their bags were and got Darren's present .  
He handed it to him as he returned to the table and sat down .  
"Birthday presents and now an anniversary present , you are spoiling me husband " Darren said with a grin  
"Ok so do we open them before or after  
Breakfast ? " Chris asked  
"After , it's getting cold !" Darren said "Eat !"  
The two enjoyed a leisurely breakfast .after cleaning up , they decided to open their gifts together on the couch ..... Chris opened his first . Before doing so , he read the card Darren had picked . It read Dearest Christopher , We made it ! It's our first anniversary . I love you more than I thought possible . I am happier than I was the day we got married , I didn't think that would be possible . We have worked hard to get here and I am so glad we never gave up on our dreams . I know we have more to achieve and I look forward to achieving them with you by my side . I love you .. Darren Chris wiped a tear away and smiled . " I agree , we have so many dreams that I look forward to achieving them too ." He said as he opened his gift . He opened the box to find a leather bound journal . "I know you write your books on the computer , but this is for personal stuff . I remember how much you used to write in your other journal ." Darren said "I love it , thank you . I know exactly what I am going to chronicle in this one ." Chris said "Our journey to becoming parents .Then when our child is old enough , we will have that to share with them " "Perfect , I love that idea ." Darren said Chris smiled , "Open yours" Darren read his card Dare Happy 1st anniversary my love ! We have made it through and I can't wait to see what the future holds for us . We have grown so much in the last year and like I said on our wedding day , we are so much stronger together . With you by my side , I look forward to see what life brings us . Whatever it is , I know we can do it . I love you husband ..more than I ever thought possible . Christopher xxx Darren looked at Chris, and wiped away tears . "Damn it Christopher , I adore you ! " he said as kissed Chris . He opened his gift and laughed for he to received a journal . "I thought you could use it as your write for your album . Or for anything else .. " Chris said "I love it , it really is perfect . We really are in sync . I am so happy " Darren said as he pulled Chris in for a kiss . It was a quick kiss at first but then turned more passionate . Chris pulled Darren closer and pulled his tshirt off of him . "Damn , Colfer !" As he kissed Chris along his jawline and down his neck , stopping to leave a hickey on his neck . "Mine! " he said with a smirk . "Always !" Chris said with a smile. Darren pushed Chris back on the sofa and continued to kiss him . "Bed , now !" Chris said Darren got up and pulled Chris with him , Darren led the way back to the bedroom where they spent the next few hours celebrating their love in each other's arms . Darren woke up first . He decided he should text Faith . From Darren to Faith : Faith , Chris and I have something we would like to talk to you about . Think you can get away for awhile and come see us in NYC ? From Faith to Darren : Let me talk to Erin and see , but it shouldn't be too hard ..what's up ? From Darren to Faith : I'd rather talk to you in person ..let me know what you can work out . If you can't get away ..we can come to you . From Faith to Darren : K , I'll let you know . With that Darren had put things in motion ..possibly beginning the process that would change their lives forever .


End file.
